


What Are You Doing Here?

by thornsword (eeeeeeee)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Skype boyfriends, much surprise, pastel!dan, punk!phil, punk/pastel au, v shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeeeeeee/pseuds/thornsword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has to move from Reading to Manchester, but he’s been so busy he didn’t have the chance to tell his boyfriend, Phil. Dan knows Phil lives in Manchester, but he has no idea how close he is… until he goes to school, that is. Punk!Phil Pastel!Dan fluffy high school oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Doing Here?

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!
> 
> Relationship status: Established relationship, but they haven’t met each other yet.
> 
> Words: 3448
> 
> Warnings: swearing and mentions of bullying.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (warning: this was written in early 2015 so it might be a bit shit)

Dan tightened his grip on his white bag. He _hated_ new schools. He also hated cliches, so this was currently his worst nightmare. 

 

The only up side that Dan could see right now that he knew Phil lived in this area… somewhere. He was yet to tell Phil about the move, as they hadn’t exactly left the old place on the best of terms, and they were busy packing so it meant Dan hadn’t talked to Phil in a long time.

 

Phil was, in short, the complete opposite of Dan. He wore black clothes with references to bands Dan only knew because Phil goes on about bands quite a bit, snake bites and a side fringe that he dyes every few months. It was blue last Dan checked.

 

Dan sighed, he was closer to Phil than he had ever been and yet he couldn’t do anything about it. Manchester was always too far away from Reading for them to meet, but 6 hour skype calls helped. Dan gave a breathy laugh and shook his head - he and Phil have been dating for a little over nine months and they haven’t even met each other.

 

He gave himself a quick once-over - for what he wasn’t really sure - in the window and nodded. Today he was wearing a pastel green oversized jumper, light grey skinny jeans and white Doc Martins. He had decided against the flower crown today, upon council from his mother.

 

His mother never really approved of them to begin with though. He decided that if he was going to be bullied for his choice of clothing, then he’d rather not ruin a perfectly good flower crown while he was at it.

 

He took a deep breath and opened the double doors leading into the school. He quickly located the student office and got his locker number, timetable and list of sports teams that he would definitely _not_ be trying out for.

 

He contemplated texting Phil to avoid going into the classroom - he was already at least twenty minutes late. He sighed, _what was the point? it would be better to just get it over with._

 

He checked his timetable and map, trying to locate room 23 before he missed the class completely.After wandering around for a bit, he finally found it. Dan stood in front of the door, wishing more than anything he didn’t have to do this.

 

He checked his timetable again, just to make sure this was in fact his class and his heart sank. Right there, written in tiny print were the words ‘Due to recent circumstances, the music elective class is shared between juniors and seniors.’

 

Great, so not _only_ would he be embarrassing himself in front of people his own age, but probably the obnoxious seniors who would end up teasing him. Dan sighed, he was probably going to be bullied. He had anticipated this, for the most part - how could he not?

 

He closed his eyes and knocked on the door, before snapping them open again as the teacher opened the door. “Ah yes, you must be the new student” He greeted, before stepping out of the way so Dan could enter the classroom.

 

“Yes, S-sir” he stammered, just hiding out of view from the class.

 

“Right, well, I’m Mr. Mackay, and don’t feel intimidated by the scary-looking seniors at the back, alright? They’re like puppies” he winked.

 

“Thanks Sir!” Dan heard someone call out sarcastically.

 

Mr. Mackay motioned for Dan to come into view of the class, smiling reassuringly. Dan gulped and followed the teacher to the front of the room.

 

He turned to the front and kept his gaze on the floor. 

 

“Why don’t you introduce yourself?” Mr. Mackay prompted. Dan nodded and brought his stare up to look at the far wall. 

 

There was a clatter and a scraping sound as someone abruptly stood up from their seat.

 

_“Dan?!”_

 

Dan’s eyes widened as he looked at the person who had spoken. 

 

_“Phil?_ What are _you_ doing here?” Dan asked, still not processing the situation.

 

“Going to school! What are _you_ doing here?” questioned Phil incredulously.

 

“I transferred” Dan replied meekly.

 

“Well, I can see that you two already know each other so why don’t you go sit up the back with Phil?” Mr. Mackay instructed.

 

Dan nodded, jaw still open at the hinges. He made his way to the back of the room and stopped in front of Phil, who was still standing.

 

Phil smiled like a madman. He wanted to hug Dan _so_ badly, but, unfortunately they weren’t exactly in the situation where they could do so.

 

Dan smiled back and sat down in the chair just in front of Phil. Mr. Mackay nodded at him, smiling and took out a whiteboard marker. 

 

“So, today since it’s the first lesson of the term and such - and, of course, since we have a new student, I’m going to give you three options up on the board and you can just choose one to do for the rest of the lesson.”

 

He turned to the whiteboard and wrote up:

 

_o Work on unfinished assignments_

 

_o Prac_

 

_o Worksheeets_

 

The class buzzed excitedly - prac was a welcomed rarity last term and they could only hope that it would be a more frequent exercise this term.

 

“Ok, there they are” Mr. Mackay hummed “three options, go.”

 

Most people sprinted to the prac rooms at the end of the hall - it was first-come-first served, and there were limited spots. Phil stood up and tapped Dan on the shoulder, shocking him out of whatever daydream he was in. 

 

He stood up and threw his arms around Phil. “I can’t believe you’re here” He whispered excitedly.

 

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s middle and held him tight, lifting him off the foor. “Me?” he asked, chuckling “I’ve been here all my life, I can’t believe you’re here!”

 

The boys reluctantly drew away from their embrace, smiling. “How come you never told me you were moving?” Phil asked curiously

 

“Didn’t get a chance to, I guess” Dan shrugged “it was kinda abrupt.”

 

Phil nodded and drew up a chair. Dan angled his chair towards Phil’s and sat down. “You never told me you were musically inclined” Dan winked.

 

Phil laughed. “It never came up, I only know you play the piano because I saw it in your room - I play guitar. And sing a bit. I guess.”

 

Dan laughed at Phil’s reluctance to admit his talents.

 

Phil leaned forward slightly and softly brushed Dan’s fringe out of his eyes. “Maybe now you’ll play piano for me?” he asked gently.

 

Phil had asked Dan many times to play piano for him, but Dan didn’t want to embarrass himself. _Especially_ in front of Phil.

 

Dan blushed and looked down at the floor. “Maybe later?” he offered weakly.

 

Phil laughed and shook his head. “No way Pretty Boy, you promised me you would play for me _ages_ ago.”

 

Dan laughed in embarrassment at the nickname, but otherwise said nothing.

 

“Hey, speaking of which, where’s your flower crown?” Phil asked, concerned.

 

Dan shrugged. “Mum advised me not to wear it, as she said I shouldn’t come off as too much of a princess on the first day of school. That, and I didn’t want it to get wrecked in case I got beat up or something..”

 

He tried to seem flippant, uninterested, even humorous about the situation but Dan couldn’t help sighing dejectedly.

 

Phil wrapped his arms around him, and Dan melted into the embrace. He decided that he really liked Phil’s hugs.

 

“I have had it up to here with your mum” Phil sighed.

 

Dan laughed and kissed Phil on the cheek without thinking. 

 

Phil smirked as Dan’s eyes widened as he realised what he had just done. “I-uh-well-that was-I mean- uh” he stammered.

 

Phil laughed and stood up, offering Dan his hand. Curious, Dan took the hand and followed him as Phil dragged him to the piano. 

 

Phil held both his arms out to the instrument in a ta-da! gesture. Dan giggled and sat on the piano stool.

 

“Any requests?” he asked cheekily. 

 

Phil shrugged and shook his head, propping his head up with his arm. “I don’t know, surprise me”

 

Dan nodded and smiled as he took in a deep breath and began playing.

 

 

Phil smiled. He approved of Dan’s choice.

 

As Dan reached the first verse, Phil began to sing.

 

_“They're gonna clean up your looks, with all the lies in the books”_

 

Dan’s fingers faltered slightly at Phil’s singing. Mainly because he wasn’t expecting it, but _holy shit_ was it good

_“To make a citizen out of you, because they sleep with a gun”_ Phil’s voice was a nice, rich tone and it felt like the song was made for him.

 

Dan closed his eyes and nodded his head in time to the music. It had been a while since he had this much fun playing the piano.

 

_“And keep an eye on you, son, so they can watch all the things you do”_ Phil grabbed a guitar and plugged it in. Dan looked over and smiled widely once he saw what Phil was doing. 

 

_“Because the drugs never work! They're gonna give you a smirk!”_ Dan sang as well, having to much fun to care about the other people who could be staring at them. Phil was joining in on the guitar.

 

_“'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean…”_

 

———

 

Dan and Phil came out of music smiling their heads off. 

 

“Not too punk rock to mess around then?” Dan asked cheekily

 

“Not too pastel as fuck to play Teenagers on the piano?” Phil retorted “but seriously, I had no idea you were that good!”

 

Dan blushed and smiled “Thanks” he mumbled. 

 

They walked in companionable silence for a while until Phil grabbed Dan’s hand. Dan looked up at Phil only to find him averting Dan’s gaze.

 

“You’re adorable” Dan giggled.

 

“I’m not adorable, I’m six feet of pure harcore…ness” Phil tried to save face.

 

Just as Dan was going to make an overly-sarcastic remark about Phil’s ‘hardcore-ness,’ they arrived at Dan’s classroom.

 

“Saved by the need to get to class” Dan deadpanned “Next time you won’t be so lucky.”

 

“I beg to differ” Phil smirked.

 

“Thanks for showing me the way, Phil I probably would’ve gotten lost” Dan acknowledged.

 

Phil leaned down and kissed Dan’s cheek, before winking and making his way to his own class. Dan blushed and shook his head - he couldn’t believe that, out of all the schools he could have gone to, his punk-rock dork of a boyfriend just happened to be going to this one.

 

He smiled as he entered the room, before looking around to find a seat. He was worried that he was going to sit where someone else usually would and so he just awkwardly hung by the door, waiting for the rest of the class to come.

 

“You alright there?” asked someone as he passed.

 

Dan nodded. “Yea, I’m new and I’m… not quite sure where I’m supposed to sit..” He admitted.

 

The boy shrugged non-committaly. “Come with me, everyone just sits wherever the hell they want mostly.”

 

“Thanks” Dan acknowledged meekly. _Holy hell why was he this awkward around new people…_

 

“I’m Chris, by the way” He introduced.

 

Dan smiled. “I’m Dan.”

 

“I like the look you got going on there” Chris complimented, gesturing to his outfit. Dan blushed and nodded his thanks.

 

He opened his mouth to ask Chris his opinion on the school in general (small talk was not his strong point) when the door was slammed open. Chris immediately stopped grinning and snapped to the front, glancing at Dan through the corner of his eye.

 

“I hear we have a new student” stated the teacher, glaring at the class like everything wrong in the world was _all their faults._ She was in her late 20’s and her black hair was pulled maliciously back into a tight bun. Dan thought her clothes looked slightly like an air hostess, with a red blazer, white blouse and black pencil skirt. 

 

She scanned the class with a permanent look of disscontempt upon her face. “You” she drawled when she located Dan “Come up here.”

 

Dan gulped and followed her instructions. He didn’t like this teacher. 

 

“Introduce yourself” She ordered.

 

“D-Dan” he stammered, unused to being put on the spot. 

 

“Well, Dan, welcome to elective geography. I am Misses Muragoy. You will not speak whilst I am speaking and you will raise your hand when asking a question, is that clear?” Misses Muragoy snapped.

 

Dan nodded frantically, and she sent him back to his desk with a light shove on the back by her long-nailed fingers.

 

Chris gave him a reassuringsmile out of the corners of his mouth, which Dan reciprocated. As soon as Misses Muragoy turned her back, Chris took out a paper ball and pegged it at her. She whirled around, furious.

 

“WHO threw that?!” she demanded.

 

The class was silent. Sans stifled giggles, of course. 

 

She scrutinised the class, but Chris’ face was expertly impassive. She sniffed unhappily and turned back to the board, continuing to write notes up. 

 

“Ach, ’tis a rrright shame tha’” Chris commented, his voice well-disguised in a Scottish accent. 

 

Misses Muragoy pivoted hastily, determined to catch the culprit. 

 

“I will _not_ stand for this kind of behaviour this term” she promised “I _will_ find out whoever is pulling these… _pranks.”_

 

After her back was turned once more, Dan stared in incredulous awe at the boy sitting next to him. Chris smiled and winked, his mouth peaked up at the edges in silent laughter.

 

Dan sat back in his chair and smiled. He was _really_ starting to like it here. 

 

———

 

“How do you _not_ get caught?!” Dan asked, unbelieving, after the bell had rung. 

 

He and Chris had stopped just outside the doorway so Chris could finally let out all the laugher he had been holding in during the period.

 

“Plenty of practice and a flawless fake accent, my friend” Chris winked.

 

Dan laughed and shook his head at his new friend. 

 

“Dan!” He heard Phil call

 

He turned his head and, sure enough, Phil was walking towards him.

 

“Oh my god, how could you have pissed of Phil Lester already?” Chris asked, urgency deeply ingrained into his voice.

 

“What do you mean?”Dan asked curiously.

 

“That’s Phil _Fucking_ Lester!” Chris pointed out extravagantly, as if Dan didn’t understand the emergency.

 

“I know” Dan stated.

 

Chris opened and closed his mouth, flabbergasted. 

 

“What?” Dan asked “and you look like a fish Chris, stop it.”

 

Chris shook his head and backed into the corridor wall slightly as Phil got closer and closer.

 

“How was class?” Phil asked conversationally, eyeing Chris warily.

 

“Good actually, the teacher was shit but Chris kept pulling pranks on her, it was great” Dan recounted excitedly.

 

Phil smiled briefly at him before shifting his gaze to look at Chris, who realised he looked kind of stupid, backed into the wall like that. He coughed uncomfortably and moved back next to Dan.

 

“You’re… PJ’s friend, right?” Phil asked, smiling.

 

“Y-yea…” Chris replied apprehensively. Dan was really confused at this point.

 

“PJ never stops talking about you, I swear to god” Phil groaned. Chris’ cheeks heated up in response. Dan grinned wickedly and nudged his friend in the ribs. He will be hearing all about _PJ_ later.

 

“Sorry I took so long to get here, teacher was being a bitch” Phil apologised. 

 

Dan shrugged. “S’ok, it’s not like I was bored” he brushed Phil's apology off.

 

“Wait, you two _know_ each other?! Dan, you have literally only been here a day - how are you so chummy with Sir Scary-As-Fuck over here?” Chris hissed

 

Dan burst out laughing as Phil rolled his eyes. 

 

“Scary-As-Fuck? He’s a _literal marshmallow!”_ Dan laughed.

 

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s shoulders. “Shut it you. It’s what PJ calls me, and I think that if anyone’s a marshmallow here Princess, it’s you.”

 

“I’m not a princess!” Dan pouted.

 

Chris’ eyes shot wide open, as if he just had an epiphany. “You’re Phil’s boyfriend! Of course!” He exclaimed.

 

Dan stopped joking around with Phil and stared inquisitively at Chris - _how did he know?_

 

“Phil goes on about you _all the time”_ Chris explained “literally the entire school knows about _Phil’s boyfriend,_ but no one ever makes a comment about how fucking whipped he is because he looks scary.”

 

“Standing right here you know” Phil deadpanned.

 

Chris shrugged. “Doesn’t matter where you stand, you’re still whipped” he stated like it was common knowledge.

 

Which it probably was. 

 

“Awe” Dan cooed as Philhid his red face in his neck “You’re adorable”

 

“Am not.”

 

Dan and Chris laughed at the childish response. “Why did you look so scared when Phil was approaching us?” Dan asked curiously

 

“I was worried you went and said something dumb about LGBT+ people or something like that and you had enforced Phil’s wrath. He’s like, the gay icon at this school” Chris smirked.

 

“I am not a gay icon” Phil protested “and if you two wanna spend the entirety of lunch standing in a hallway then go right ahead”

 

Phil started to walk away, smirking. Dan rolled his eyes and waved goodbye to Chris before running to catch up to Phil.

 

“Hey” Phil greeted jokingly.

 

“Hi there” Dan replied.

 

“It’s weird, I feel like I’ve been here a lot longer than a day…it’s just… I don’t know” he finished lamely

 

“I think I’m still riding on the disbelief that the boyfriend I thought I wouldn’t be able to see for a long time, now suddenly attends my school” Phil laughed “I mean, what are the chances?”

 

Dan nodded in agreement and raised up on his toes to kiss Phil on the cheek. “Why are you so much taller than me?” he complained

 

“This much punk-rock cannot fit into some five-foot-two body” Phil retorted, smirking.

 

“Hey! I’m not five two!” Dan cried indignantly and playfully nudged Phil with his shoulder.

 

“Nah you might be a little shorter”

 

“Shut up! I’m not short!” Dan protested.

 

They moved into the gardens to eat their lunch, and as soon as they stepped outside they both felt the repercussions of wearing skinny jeans on a day like that.

 

“I think my legs are literally on fire” Dan complained.

 

“Like you can talk Princess, you’re wearing white jeans!” Phil scoffed. Dan shrugged, his jeans were _grey_ , but whatever.

 

Dan and Phil found a small place under a tree to sit. Dan rested his head on Phil’s shoulder and wordlessly ate his sandwich. Phil blushed and circled his rm around Dan’s waist, pulling him closer.

 

They were quite a sight - Phil, with his neon blue fringe, dark attire and piercings and Dan cuddled up next to him with eyes closed and a pale green jumper that almost served as a blanket. 

 

Phil smiled down at him and kissed his hair while Dan hummed an illegible tune contentedly. 

 

“Hey Dan?” Phil asked, his voice was unusually soft.

 

Dan moved his head from Phil’s shoulder so he was looking straight at him. “Yea?”

 

“I’m really glad you’re here” Phil admitted, blushing and glancing down at Dan’s lips almost unconsciously. 

 

Dan smiled sweetly, unable to tear his eyes away.

 

Phil leaned closer, slowly, as if he was giving Dan every chance to back out. Dan blushed and pressed his lips to Phil’s.

 

The kiss wasn’t full of fireworks or heated passion like the cliches describe. It was sweet and soft and they were both smiling into the kiss and full of sheer elation because _holy shit you’re really here._

 

“I’m happy you’re here with me” Dan whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I don’t even know what that was. 
> 
> Meh :)
> 
> Thanks for reading all the way to the end, and please let me know if you liked it!
> 
> As always,  
> Thornsword.


End file.
